


A Desperate Need

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Injustice (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught Masturbation, Ghost Sex, M/M, Masturbation, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Dick visits Damian often enough that Damian's used to it, but he's not sure Dick was prepared for this visit.





	A Desperate Need

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Readers: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: "Help Me Lose My Mind (Mazde Remix)" by Disclosure
> 
> For #dickdamiweek Deadman!Dick and Nightwing!Damian from Injustice

Sweat slid down Damian's spine, each drop running its course from the back of his neck to the swell of his ass and then down to the left, slowly curving over his hip to drip down onto the bed. 

He pressed his face against the mattress, took in another shuddering breath as he labored over the bed, his hips rocking quickly, cock thrusting between the soft sheets and the downy cushion of his pillow. His lips parted and he let his tongue curl out of his mouth, the underside lightly touching the sheets as his hips jerked harder. 

" _Damian_ ," the soft sigh of his name was unsurprising despite the fact that he'd been alone when he started.

It had been months since he'd had enough privacy that he didn't get interrupted part way through his private sessions, months since he'd been free to moan the name he actually wanted to while he got off. 

Usually he stopped the moment he heard his name, knew it meant Dick was coming in through the walls in a moment, his ghost-like form allowing him entrance in a completely different way than any of Damian's other visitors. Not that there were many of those either.

This time, he was so close he could _taste_ it, so close his balls were tight and his thighs were trembling. So close he was _reckless_. 

His thighs spread more and his hips rocked faster, thrusting his cock between the mattress and pillow even more excitedly than before. 

Dick would _see_ him.

He imagined the surprised look on his face, imagined the pull between what Dick felt like he should be doing and what he _wanted_ and Damian had to stifle a gasp as he turned his head to watch where Dick usually appeared from, waited as he humped against his bed.

Exactly at the minute mark, Dick pushed through the wall, arranged himself on the corner of Damian's desk - as he always did - and then looked up. Damian watched the startled look on his face, the way his breath would have hitched if he'd had any. He could _feel_ the flick of his gaze over his body, the way he stared and then embarrassingly looked away.

"I could - ah - come back."

Damian moaned then, thrusting faster as he stared right at Dick, met his gaze head-on as he imagined the things he wanted to do to - and with - Dick Grayson. No matter his form, he was still one of the most attractive people Damian had ever set eyes on and no matter their past - the things he'd done that he couldn't take back - Damian was _still_ attracted, just as he'd always been.

Dick sat there for a moment, a slow, vaguely embarrassed, smile sliding over his lips. "You're doing it on purpose."

Something inside Damian shifted, the fear he'd had of showing Dick that he wanted him easing for just long enough that he allowed his eyelids to flutter shut, allowed the softest moan of Dick's name to escape his lips.

" _Holy shit_." It sounded reverent, pleased in ways Damian had never expected it to.

He strained for it then, pushing himself up and pressing the pillow against his groin tighter, truly humping it as the fire blossomed in his belly. One hand crushed the pillow against himself, the other reaching for the headboard, gripping on tightly as he thrust as if taking Grayson.

There was a shift in the air and when Damian opened his eyes again, Dick was there, between him and the headboard, and there was a certain coolness in the air that wrapped around him then. 

Dick's ghostly hand chilled Damian's cheek, seared a path down his chest and then shifted right through the pillow to wrap around his cock.

Damian gave a sharp cry, his hips jerking roughly against the impression of a hand around him, his breath panting as the idea formed that he was having _sex_ with Dick now. 

"Dick, I-" he cut himself off, a choked off noise leaving him as the coolness increased, as if Dick were trying to grip him harder.

Something that he could have mistaken for confidence spread inside him and he instantly knew what he wanted from this. Knew what he'd be able to use forever if he could. "Can you..." he took a shaky breath, "Show me yourself."

There was a wicked little smirk on Dick's lips and then he was sliding down under Damian, his clothing disappearing, leaving him utterly naked, his cock resting thick and hard against his belly, the tip even glistening, and Damian wondered if Dick could actually cum for him. Wondered if he felt pleasure the same way Damian did.

Damian shifted the pillow around until he had it folded in half, his cock pressing into it, all of it situated exactly where it looked like he was pushing into Dick's body. 

He hesitated for a moment, licked his lips just to give himself time to think, and then he whispered, "Touch yourself for me."

Dick's fingers dragged down his body, over his toned abdomen, across his hip and then down to his cock - which he gripped firmly enough Damian was certain he could actually feel this - and started to stroke.

With an excited huff of breath, Damian pulled out and pressed back into the pillow, panting as he did it, whining at how badly he'd wanted this, at how much he wanted to actually _feel_ Grayson beneath him. 

It hit him like a ton of bricks then. He'd stopped them from having this. _He'd_ been the reason Dick would never feel his touch, that Damian would never feel Dick's warmth so tight around him, and he allowed himself to feel for the first time in years.

He let out a thin wail, his head bowing and his eyelids closing as he thrust faster, his body doing whatever it thought he needed despite how bad his heart was hurting right then. He could feel himself getting harder, feel the tightness coming back, and he knew he was going to cum - knew he was going to _break_.

One shuddered breath and Damian felt the first few tears drip from his cheeks, plop down onto the mattress beneath him. He choked out a surprised little sound and then he was cumming - harder than he could ever remember - as if his body knew it needed to help him through this with a mind-blowing orgasm. 

Forcing his eyes open, he watched Dick touch himself, his hand so quick over his length. He watched the pull of muscle and bone, the way his body arched and stretched, and then Dick was keening and cum was spurting up over Dick's abdomen, over his hip, and Damian shivered from the surge of cold around him. 

" _Damian_."

One word, one beautifully spoken word and it was all Damian had ever needed to hear.

Slowly pulling out of the folds of the pillow, Damian flattened it out and eased himself down, right into Dick's form. He dragged his other pillow down and clutched it against himself, took in one shuddering breath, and promised himself he'd say everything he needed to. He'd tell Dick how much he regretted what had happened so many years ago. He'd tell him how much he loved him then _and now_. He'd tell him the truth of it all. 

He felt the delicate caress of cold air over his back and then along his entire body and he knew Dick was resting on top of him now, gently embracing him in a way that was both familiar and not, and Damian thought to himself that maybe - just maybe - his apologies could wait an hour longer.


End file.
